the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Psionic Transcendence
'Description' This Rank upgrade is restricted to people who are Kage Rank, and requires the Telekinetic Energy Manipulation Release RU and the Gravitation Release RU. The user who takes this rank upgrade has learned how to become a Psionic being. A Psionic is a person who has found the ability to transcend one's existance through mental discipline. This means that a Psionic being no longer needs a body to maintain their mental estate; rather, their body is but a mere vessel to keep their mind in. This form of immortality is represented through the psionic being's clairsentience and psychometabolism. A Psionic being is also feared for their mastery of the combined telekinetic and gravitational prowess. This is reflected through their training in psychokinesis, metapsionics, and psychoportation. The following feats reflect the abilities that a Psionic being can gain. 'Jutsu' ''' Immortality: *'Clairsentience: '''Through extensive training, the user is able to transcend their mental state. The user's new manifestation allows them to "exist" without their body, where the body acts as a mere "vessel" for their mind. As a result, the user's mind is able to mentally prepare their body for incoming attacks, where the user feels no pain. In fact, because their body is a mere vessel, the user doesn't need functioning organs to operate, and even bloodloss does not affect them. This immortality functions similar to Jashinism. '''Note: '''This feat must be taken first before the user can take any other feats in this RU. *'Psychometabolism: 'By exerting their new mental transcendance, the user is able to change their own physical properties in their "vessel" body. When this is combined with their telekinetic and gravitational prowess, the user is able to fetch their missing body parts from the combat field, and reattach them to their body. The success of this technique is dependent on the missing body parts returning to the user's body, and the missing body parts cannot have any "regeneration" or healing done to them. They are simply re-attached as is, for further use in whatever condition they are currently in. 40cp 'Psychokinesis ' *'Shinra Tensei: Repelling Dome Technique ' '--''' The user is able to form an invisible telekinetic dome around themself, which is able to repel any incoming damage (all at once) equal to the cp invested in the dome. Follows normal barrier mechanics accordingly. 20cp upkeep *'Shinra Tensei/ Bansho Ten'nin: Almighty Push/Universal Pull -- '''The user is able to form the ultimate telekinetic manipulation. By concentrating on a single foe/object/jutsu/etc., the user is able to manipulate it at will. Of course, this technique is dependent on the opponent's strength vs. the user's invested Cp into this jutsu. 40cp **'Shinra Tensei: The Ultimate Push -- 'The user is able to augment their telekinetic and gravitational abilities to the utmost power. By focusing gravity in a single spot to draw in all nearby opponents and objects, and then sending down a blast of telekinetic energy, the user causes destruction on a widespread scale. This AOE attack follows AOE mechanics accordingly. 40cp '''Note: '''Requires the Shinra Tensei/Bansho Ten'nin feat. *'Chibaku Tensei: Planetary Devastation -- 'The user creates an orb of gravity and throws it nearby their opponent. Rocks and other environmental things are then attracted to this gravity orb, including the opponent. There, the opponent finds themselves bound by the jutsu, and takes initial damage equal to the cp invested in this move. Of course, the success of breaking out of this technique depends on the user's strength versus the amount of cp invested in this jutsu. 40cp 'Metapsionics *'Gravitational Flux: '''The user lowers gravity around them, increases their speed beyond anything normally possible. upkeep for +12SPD **'Metaphysical Strength: The user focuses their transcended mind into channeling their power to increase their muscle's strength beyond anything normally possible. upkeep for +12STR **'Physcial Tranquility: '''The user focuses their transcended mind into channeling their power in such a way that increases their endurance beyond anything normally possible. upkeep for +12END 'Psychoportation *'Blackhole Technique: '''This technique is similar to Kamui. By learning how to focus and channel their gravitational energy into one specific point, the user is able to banish an incoming jutsu into the blackhole's void. This technique of course is dependent on the user's speed, where the success of the technique is based on the user's reaction time/ability to dodge (or partially dodge). If successful, the user takes no damage. 40cp '''Note: '''This follows similar mechanics to Kamui, and can only be used once per incoming jutsu. '''Telepathy' * 'Known Users' Kai Kigen Category:Rank Upgrade